This invention relates to arrangements for slicing loaves of bakery goods such as bread, cake and the like. Machines are used at bakeries and at retail stores for slicing a loaf of bread prior to packaging. These types of machines are very satisfactory for their purpose, slicing a complete loaf in one operation. However they are not suitable for home use where it is desired to obtain only one or two slices at a time from a loaf. Special knives for slicing bread are available, but have not been very satisfactory, particularly with softer loaves which require manual stabilizing during the slicing operation.